the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom-20200214-history
Gérard Carrière
intro Storyline The miniseries begins with an aged Gérard (played by Burt Lancaster) dismissal as manger of the Palais Garnier. He is replaced by Choleti much to the delight of Carlotta and dismay of the Opera company. As he gives his farewell speech he catches a note from The Phantom of the Opera falling from the rafters. The note warns the new manger to follow the Phantom's rules and Gérard cautions Choleti of what will happen if he disobeys. Gérard mentions that under the opera is the Phantom's domain and that the ghost seemed to have been there as long as he had. Choleti storms off accusing Gérard of making an elaborate hoax to punish Choleti for replacing him and Gérard slips through a passageway to speak with Erik: the phantom of the opera. Gérard discovers that Joseph Buguet has been killed by Erik and admits to Erik that he has been fired. Gérard has been aiding and protection Erik for years but now is pained that he is no longer able to do so. To celebrate his return to Paris, Count Philippe de Chagny holds a party at The Bistro. Gérard is invited and greets Philippe as an old friend as they talk about Philippe's current infatuation: Christine Daeé. They watch in awe as Christine sings and Gérard is struck by the resemblance between Christine and his dead wife Belladova. As Gérard leaves The Bistro, Jean-Claude informs him that Erik was seen outside listening to Christine sing. Gérard and Philippe are present at Christine's disastrous debut and witness the falling of the chandelier. Jean-Claude tries to tell Gérard that Erik has taken Christine beneath the ground but Gérard refuses to believe that. But Gérard makes his way beneath the ground to be certain. Gérard confronts Erik about releasing Christine. Erik refuses because he loves Christine and believes given time she would love him too. Erik wishes Gérard a final goodbye and forbids him to return beneath the ground as Erik places gunpowder around his lair. Gérard finds Christine and tells her she is in grave danger and that Erik loves her because she resembles his mother : Belladova. Gérard at last reveals that he is Erik's father and tells Christine of Erik's birth. When they were young, Belladova was a ballerina at the Opera House while Gérard was a stage hand. To Gérard's astonishment he and Belladova became lovers. During the course of their love affair,Gérard discovered Belladova's incredible voice and she quickly became an acclaimed singer. Despite her fame, Belladova longed to be Gérard's wife. Gérard however was already married and was ashamed to tell Belladova. His refusal broke Belladova's heart and drove her to suicide attempts before disappearing. Months went by before Gérard discovered her heavily pregnant and drinking a mixture to abort her illegitimate child. She went into labor prematurely and gave birth in the stables of the Opera House. There she gave birth to a deformed son whom she would sing to him for hours. Belladova loved her son dearly and was oblivious to how monstrous his appearance was. She died of a fever when Erik was three years old. Gérard raised Erik by himself and cultivated rumors of a ghost to protect Erik but never confessed that he was his father because he knew that one day he would have to abandon him. Despite this confession, Christine still refuses to leave Erik so abruptly ignoring Gérard's pleas. As Gérard leaves the Opera House, he is approached by Inspector Ledoux. Portrayal He was portrayed by Burt Lancaster in the 1990 miniseries. Relationships Belladova: They were lovers. Erik: Erik is Gerard and Belladova's son. Trivia fff